Weihnachtsball
by Feilian
Summary: Eine süße kleine Geschichte über Draco und Hermione.


**Weihnachtsball**

Hermione saß alleine an einem separaten Tisch. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Stoff der roten Tischdecke als sie ihren Blick durch die Reihen der Schüler streifen ließ. Sie war nervös und sie wünschte sich weit weg und bloß nicht hierher.

Harry und Ron waren noch nicht da und würden - wenn sie kamen - auch keine Zeit für sie haben. Schließlich hatten beide jeweils eine Partnerin, die die Aufmerksamkeit nicht gerne teilten. Einerseits war Hermione glücklich für das Glück der beiden aber auf der anderen Seite war sie eifersüchtig und neidisch auf ihr Glück.

Sie war hier alleine und fühlte sich vereinsamt in der Menschenmenge, die sie auszustoßen schien.

Ein Paar kleine Elfen schwirrten um sie herum, als ahnten sie den Frust der jungen Frau und zwei von ihnen zupften an ihren Haaren. Hermione seufzte und ließ den Spieltrieb der jungen Dinger zu. Sollte ihr Haar doch eine Katastrophe sein, es war ja ohnehin nicht ihr Tag.

Schon am Morgen hatte es angefangen als sie sich im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Tiefe Augenringe hatten ihr Gesicht geziert und die herrschende Kälte des Winters hatte ihr Gesicht rau und spröde gemacht.

Hermione hatte den halben Tag damit zugetragen eine Fetthaltige Creme einwirken zu lassen und war einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Doch sie hatte in der Zeit nicht viel zustande bringen können. Sie war nur froh gewesen, dass sie den Tag bis zum Abend genießen konnte da sie schon am Vorabend ihren Teil zu diesem Fest beigetragen hatte.

Professor McGonagall kam auf sie zu und Hermione atmete beunruhigt ein. Das Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Lehrerin gefiel ihr gar nicht. Man konnte beinahe meinen sie war zu oft in der Gesellschaft von Professor Dumbledore gewesen. Und das listige Grinsen erinnerte sie ein wenig an den Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

„Miss Granger, wo wollen Sie hin?" Hermione sah die Frau ertappt an als sie beinahe fluchtartig aufgesprungen war um diesem Wesen zu entfliehen, was unter keinen Umständen mehr ihre Hauslehrerin und Mentorin sein konnte. Professor McGonagall hatte sie noch nie so angesehen. Diese Frau plante etwas und Hermione wusste bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt als sich ihre Augen getroffen hatten, dass es nicht in ihrem Sinne war.

„Ich muss auf die Toilette, Professor.", log sie zwischen den Zähnen hinweg ohne zu erröten. Ihre Lüge war zwar fabelhaft vorgetragen worden, schließlich lernte sie ja bei einem Meister der sich als ihr derzeitiger Mitbewohner herausstellte. Doch der Inhalt der Lüge war zu banal als dass McGonagall es ihr abgekauft hätte.

„Da können Sie später immer noch hin. Jetzt gilt es erstmal den Ball zu eröffnen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Schulsprecherin." Wieso gefiel es der jungen brünetten Frau nicht wie sehr die Frau das Wort _Schulsprecherin_ betont hatte. Sie erblasste augenblicklich als die Frau sie in die weitere Planung einweihte.

--

Er konnte es kaum glauben. Ein Teil von ihm freute sich und ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich energisch. Sie würde es herausfinden. Sie würde es sicher erfahren, denn wie sollte er sich beherrschen. Er war nervös, er war geschult um das alles ohne Probleme zu überstehen, doch innerlich bebte er.

Snapes Auftritt an seiner Seite hatte ihn mehr schockiert als er sich selbst eingestand. Er hatte vermutet, dass sein Hauslehrer zu dieser Zeit sich in seinem Kerker verschloss und irgendwelche sadistischen Spielchen trieb von denen der junge Mann gar nichts wissen wollte.

Doch zu Anfang war er ihm dankbar gewesen als er in Blaise Zabinis Zimmer aufgekreuzt war und Pansy Parkinson, welche unnachgiebig darauf bestand, dass sie doch sein Date sein würde, vergrault hatte.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine blassen Lippen als er sich durch sein seidenes blondes Haar fuhr. Eigentlich hatte er es sich doch so sehr herbeigesehnt. Und nun wollte er kneifen.

Blaise stand in der ersten Reihe um den Kreis der sich um den Schulsprecher gebildet hatte. Sein italienischer Teint passte wunderbar zu seinem schwarzen Anzug den er trug und er grinste Draco breit an.

Sein bester Freund hatte ihn schon lange durchschaut und Draco war nur froh, dass dieser ihm seine unslytherin typischen Merkmale nicht verübelte. Doch Blaise war ja nicht viel besser wie er.

Das Licht wurde schwächer bis es nur noch tausende von rot leuchtenden Schmetterlingen waren, die sich an der Decke der großen Halle tummelten und ihr warmes Licht verströmten. Dazu kamen die vielen Elfen, die sich nur zu bereitwillig für diesen Ball einladen ließen und wenn sie nur Dekoration waren, zumindest für die Studenten und Lehrer.

Auf dem Lehrerpodest, wo nun eine lange Treppe hinunter führte, stand Dumbledore und blickte schelmisch auf den jungen Schulsprecher hernieder bevor er seine Augen weiter durch die Anwesenden streifen ließ. Er verweilte kurz bei Ronald Weasley der zusammen mit Lavender Brown den Weihnachtsball besuchte und dann länger bei Harry Potter, der sichtlich glücklich zusammen mit Luna Lovegood erschienen war, die in einem wunderbaren rotem Kleid erschienen war.

„Herzlich willkommen zu unserem diesjährigen Weihnachtsball. Im Rahmen des gewonnen Krieges erfreue ich mich diese Veranstaltung zur Krönung dieses Jahres, neben dem noch ausstehenden Abschlussballes für alle Siebtklässler, veranstalten zu dürfen.

Dieses Jahr war wahrlich ein besonderes Jahr und ich wünsche allen Anwesenden ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest. Viele von Ihnen werden morgen zu Ihren Familien zurückkehren, deshalb wünsche ich all jenen eine besinnliche Zeit. Für jene die hier in Hogwarts bleiben steht eine besondere Überraschung am Weihnachtsabend an.

Nun lasst uns das Fest beginnen, dazu bitte ich unsere bezaubernde Schulsprecherin zu mir."

Draco stockte der Atem als aus den Schatten des Lehrerpodestes Hermione Granger mit leicht rot angehauchten Wangen auf den Schulleiter zutrat.

Ihr Kleid war aus weißem Satin und umschmeichelte ihre Figur wunderbar. Es war eng tailliert und fiel dann ausladend um ihre Beine. Schwarze Spitze rahmte die Enden in weichen Rosenformen und ließen ihre cremefarbene Hautfarbe noch besser zur Geltung kommen.

Hermione machte einen kurzen Knicks bevor sie die Hand des Schulmeisters ergriff die er ihr reichte.

„Miss Granger, bitte beginnen Sie den krönenden Anfang indem Sie zusammen mit Mr. Malfoy die Festlichkeiten mit dem ersten Tanz anstimmen."

Da war es: dieses bezaubernde Lächeln als sie zu ihm hernieder blickte und nur ihm schenkte bevor sie ihr Kleid leicht anhob und mit fließenden Schritten die Treppen gemächlich herunter trat.

Draco konnte sich kein wohl gesonnenes Grinsen verkneifen als die junge Frau wie eine Prinzessin zu ihm hinab stieg und dies wurde ihm erwidert.

Hermiones Haar glänzte mir leichtem Feenstaub und zwei Elfen eilten von dannen um ihren Kameraden Gesellschaft zu leisten, die über der Menge kreisten und feinen glänzenden und leuchtenden Staub verteilten und den Raum in eine märchenhafte Atmosphäre versetzten.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller als es normalerweise schlug und es war nicht wegen den ganzen Zuschauern die nur darauf warteten, dass der Schulsprecherpaar endlich die Feier begann, sondern wegen dem charmanten Lächeln das zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht gezwungen zu sein schien. Draco Malfoy sah sie mit freundlichen blauen Augen an und sie ließ sich nur zu gerne auf den Boden sinken um traditionell den Schulsprecher zu ehren.

Draco biss sich verblüfft auf die Lippe als er mit ansah als sie sich in einer eleganten Bewegung zu dem knicks hernieder kniete und die warmen braunen Augen kurzzeitig niederschlug.

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby...  
_

Draco nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese nach allen Regeln der Zauberwelttraditionen und erfreute sich über den leichten Rothauch der wieder auf die Wangen der Frau sprang. Sie war wunderschön und Draco wollte nichts weiter als sie bei der Hand zu nehmen und sie mit sich in sein Zimmer zu nehmen, ohne die ganzen Leute die sie anstarrten.

_  
Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong  
_

Mit einer sachten Bewegung zog er sie zu sich und ließ seine Hand auf ihren Rücken gleiten. Sie folgte seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und umschlang ihre andere Hand mit der seinen.

_Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby_

Dumbledore sah dem Paar zu die sich perfekt der Musik anpassten und wie ein romantisches Pärchen aus einem schnulzigen Roman verhielten. Hatte er also die richtige Wahl getroffen, als er die beiden zu den Schulsprechern gemacht hatte. Das Verhältnis unter den Häusern schien sich auch verbessert zu haben.

_  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight,  
Then it's gonna be all night  
_

Draco zog die Frau enger in die Umarmung.  
„Hermione." Die besagte Frau sah ihn überrascht an. Nie hatte er sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt. Nie hatte er sie aus so intensiven blauen Augen angesehen und noch nie war sie der Versuchung näher diese blassen, aristokratischen Lippen auf den ihrigen zu spüren.

_  
It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free, It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby, It's gonna be you baby...  
It's gonna be  
It's gonna be love  
_

"Draco.", antwortete sie auf dieselbe sinnliche Weise und leckte sich vorsichtig mit der Zunge über die Lippe. Seine Augen wanderten ihren Körper entlang als er sie geübt durch den Raum führte und den Schülern und Professoren einen Tanz der Extraklasse zu bieten.

_  
Time am I restless or a fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel  
_

Keine Worte wollten sich bilden. Dabei hatte er sie sich doch so sorgfältig zurechtgelegt. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und sie Lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. Er wusste, dass er alles riskierte. Seinen Ruf, seinen Status als Slytherins Eisprinz und doch wusste er dass er nur diese eine Chance hatte. Der Abschlussball der noch folgen würde wurde traditionell immer vom Schulleiter und einer Professorin seiner Wahl eingeleitet, meistens war das Professor McGonagall. Zu dem Abschlussball durfte jeder Absolvent sich seinen Partner selbst auswählen.

_Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We waited long enough  
_

Hermione sah zu wie der einzige Sohn aus der Malfoyfamilie mit sich selbst in Gedanken kämpfte.

Hier war er. Der Traum den sie schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte. Nie hatte sie die Chance gehabt ihn so gut kennen zu lernen wie in diesem halben Jahr wo sie beide das Amt bekleidet hatten, gemeinsam einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilten, auch wenn sie ihn bislang noch nicht wirklich gemeinsam genutzt hatten außer um sich verbal auszulassen und doch war es nie wirklich verletzend gewesen. Eher ein Spiel sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen und anderen emotionalen Stress abzubauen. Die Zeiten hatten sich nach dem gewonnenen Krieg verändert und Draco und Hermione waren zwei Personen die sich stark verändert hatten.

_  
It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free, It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be me baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you baby_

Draco lehnte sich näher und genoss den Geruch der jungen Frau, der leicht nach Orange duftete. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und doch fand er keine Stimme zum Reden Doch es war Hermione, die reagierte und ihre Hand von der Schulter zu seinem Nacken wandern ließ und sich auf das größte Risiko einließ welches es für sie gab.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)_

Ein Sturm von Applaus ertönte, angestachelt vom Slytherin Blaise Zabini der den beiden mit einem weiten Grinsen zusah wie sie in einem Kuss verschmolzen. Die anderen Schüler schienen bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – Ronald Weasley einer von ihnen – dem Paar ihre Zustimmung zu geben.

_  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough_

Hermione und Draco bemerkten nicht mehr was um sie herum geschah. Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich und beide wollten und konnten ihn nicht unterbrechen. Mit letzter Manier schaffte es Draco gerade noch so Hermione passend zum Takt der Musik durch die Halle zu manövrieren.

_It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free,It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be hard, It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh it's gonna be love  
_

Ginny seufzte erleichtert über das Glück ihrer besten Freundin.

„Tanz mit mir, Ginerva." Vor ihr stand niemand anderer als Draco Malfoys bester Freund und Ginny biss sich vor Freude auf die Zunge. Das war ein wunderbares Weihnachtsgeschenk. Sie nahm seine Hand nur zu gerne und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen.

_  
It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be me baby, hey (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)  
It's gonna be love  
_

Hermione löste den Kuss nur ungern auf, doch das Lied war vorbei und der tosende Beifall war nicht zu überhören.

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen den Abend mit mir zu verbringen?"  
Dracos Stimme war verführerisch und sie fand sich selbst zurückflirten. Doch ihre Hand ließ sie umschlungen in der seinigen.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

* * *

Ich wünsche allen ein schönes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest.

Alles Liebe


End file.
